Robber King
Robber King, is a reoccurring weapon in the Drakengard series. Drakengard 3= Traits *A spear of betrayal once owned by a man who usurped the throne. *Size: Small to Medium to Large Found *Chapter 4, Verse 2 - Shop (25,200 Gold) Combos *4-Hit Chain *1-Hit Aerial Attack * Weapon Story *''Level 1'' She was a prostitute with a habit of falling in love with her customers, but they fled whenever she proposed. This puzzled her, as she was unaware her job was viewed with disdain. *''Level 2'' One day, an ugly old man came to her. Once their business was done, the woman asked for his hand in marriage. He began to cry, for though he was king, none had ever loved him. *''Level 3'' The prostitute became queen of the land. But soon after the ceremony, the king was felled by his own heart, leaving her with untold fortune and all of his political power. *''Level 4'' The woman had been so close to happiness, but now her beloved was gone. Thus, she took up his spear—the last memento of her husband—and fled the palace forever. |-|Drakengard 2= Traits *Excels at ground-sweep attacks. Magic * Found *Chapter 1, Verse 4 - Chest Combos *(x)-Hit Chain * * * Weapon Story *''Level 1'' At the end of a long battle, the rebel leader finally pierced the tyrannical king’s heart with his spear. As he drew his last breath, the army of the revolution poured into the castle. Now the land would be free of corruption, and peace would return. The victorious rebel smiled at the thought, but his smile was short-lived. *''Level 2'' The last battle perplexed him. The king offered no resistance - it almost seemed as if he gave his life willingly. But would a corrupt king do that? While he pondered over this, his allied called for him to come to the dead king’s chamber. *''Level 3'' There he found the princess, bound and gagged. His allies quickly explained that they had found her like this. Feeling rather bemused, he removed the her gag and heard the truth: she had been taken hostage by a spy from a nearby land, and used as a leverage to force her father to sabotage his own kingdom. "He was no tyrant!" she cried. *''Level 4'' Moving as if to free her from her bonds, the rebel drew his knife and then slit the princess’s throat. Whether or not her father had been a tyrant did not matter now. All that mattered was that the angry masses had risen up to remove a corrupt king. The truth was buried with the princess’s body and her murderer was crowned that day. |-|Drakengard= Traits *A long-ranged spear capable of thrusting and slashing strikes. Magic *'Orion's Dart:' This magic shoots arrows of lightning at enemies damaging or killing them on contact. Found *Free Expedition; Castle of the Goddess: The Castle Keep - Chest *Kill all targets on the second-floor room containing the Knight's Vow. Chest will then appear on map. Combos *14-Hit Chain *Finishing Blows after hits (x,y,z) Weapon Story *''Level 1'' In a kingdom of the Union, a general beloved by the common people slew the wicked queen that had taken power when the king had died. *''Level 2'' The general came from the lowest classes, making a living as a murderer and highwayman. After killing his fifteenth victim, he was at last captured by the authorities. *''Level 3'' Judgement was swift; the sentence was death. But the general had a great advantage--he was an extraordinarily handsome man. When the queen saw him, she could not bear to have him killed. *''Level 4'' She gave the general all her love, but her love turned to obsession. She became his prisoner, and he took her throne. People who knew him came to call him Robber King. Metadata Trivia *This weapon appears in ''NieR ''and ''NieR: Automata ''as the Spear of the Usurper. Category:Weapons Category:Drakengard 2 Weapons Category:Drakengard 3 Weapons Category:Spears Category:Drakengard Weapons Category:Nier Weapons